


Return of the King

by lysanatt



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actor!RPF, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a recently-divorced and rather drunk Jared swears that he'll marry the next person stepping into the bar he's at, he really, really didn't expect it to be Richard. Unfortunately Misha and Jensen aren't going to let him forget the promise he made, and to his surprise, neither is Richard. Later, when the show's writers decide that Gabriel is returning, Jared has reached a state of confusion in regard to his relationship with Richard. Richard, however, is more than happy to help him sort it all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of the King

**Author's Note:**

> For Sabriel Mini. Art and vid by theblackrose16. Do go watch [the vid](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbSZ-rmJqx0&feature=youtu.be), because it's adorable!
> 
> This story was written long before the most recent kerfluffle about Destiel and the SPN writers, and any similarities between the events in RL and the events briefly mentioned in the fic are merely coincidental.
> 
>  **Link to art:** [ @LJ](http://theblackrose16.livejournal.com/35546.html)

**1\. From the Mouths of Babes**

"I'm gonna marry the first person that steps through that door!" Jared hiccups and downs yet another shot of rye, leaning drunkenly against Misha. He vaguely registers Jensen looking at him, rolling his eyes. "I swear! I've had enough."

"Yeah, you have, Jared. And if marrying, I dunno, a friggin' lamp post stops you from getting more smashed than you are now, I'm all for it." Jensen is merciless. And cruel. And holding the bottle of Kentucky rye that Jared wants so badly. Jared tries to grab it, but he has certain balance-related problems that make staying upright difficult. Luckily Misha is still close, so Jared flails and slings an arm around Misha's neck. "Hi, Mi-ih-sha!"

"Help," Misha groans, caving under Jared's weight. "If he falls on me we're never getting up, and unlike some, I have somewhere to be at the wee hours of dawn."

"At ten, Mish," Jensen informs him. "That's hardly in the wee hours of anything. You are so not escaping, leaving me with _him_."

"Jen?" Misha produces a pathetic sound that makes Jared wish he had the energy to actually stand. It's just nicer to cling to Misha. Misha is nice. At least he used to be.

As it is, Jared is willing to cling to just anyone. Since Gen left Jared is missing someone to cling to. To keep him from too much whiskey. He's had enough of that too. "I wanna be married," Jared whines, just as pathetically miserable as Misha. "I hate being alone. Hey, Misha! What about-" 

"No way, buddy. And I'm spoken for already. I love you, but not like that." Misha pats Jared on the head before helping him to sit down in a chair. "Let's just wait and see. Maybe some tiny, gorgeous brunette walks in the door in five minutes, you know, your type, exactly. And then you can ask her nicely to marry you, and off you go to Vegas and you both live happily ever after."

"Right, because I have so much luck with the ladies," Jared burps, realizing that he's not exactly being his usual charming self. "Gimme some water." He gulps down a handful of sticky gummy bears that somehow have camouflaged themselves as lint in the corner of his pocket. He swallows and reaches for the bottle that Misha is handing him. He drinks half of it; the ice-cold water clearing his mind a bit. "It's unfair," Jared whines, "you have Jensen and a million fangirls."

"You have Sadie." Jensen is cruel. "She loves you. And you have a million fans too."

Jared pouts. "You're mean. I'll get all slobbered and-"

"By... fans? Ew, Jared!" Jensen downs another whiskey, apparently eager to get exactly as drunk as Jared.

"Be nice! I don't like you anymore, Jen."

"You love me."

"There's that. But you ca- can't tease me." Jared burps loudly.

"You're just so easy, man. I mean, if you were less drunk, I'd be in trouble, but now you're defenseless, and I'm taking advantage of you."

"Yes, _please_ ," Jared cries enthusiastically and tries to kiss Jensen as wetly and as blatantly annoying as possible. 

"Hey, Fido, get down." Misha pinches Jared, pulling at the small hairs at his sideburns. "Do not take liberties with my belongings," Misha growls, channeling Cas for a second, enough to make Jared crack up. 

Behind them the door to the bar slams open and Jared only vaguely registers the sound of laughter and well-known voices.

Suddenly Jensen looks smug, far too smug. His eyes are sparkling with laughter, and Jared stares at him through the haze of alcohol. "What?"

"What you said before you almost squeezed Mish to death. Marrying the first person that stepped through the door?" Jensen smirks, the blinding smile has a cruel shine to it.

Jared's sure Jensen would do fine as the Cheshire Cat. Oscar-worthy, actually. But Jared is too drunk to put two and two together, so he laughs at the thought, not suspecting that the smile and the slamming of doors have anything to do with each other. Only he should have been suspicious, what with Jensen looking all cat-got-in-the-cream-y. "Yeah, that'd be grand," Jared says, nodding violently.

"It would," Jensen agrees, far too calm. "You're better when you're with someone you love."

"I know! I want!" Jared would love to give up on the hassle of dating, just going right on to the domestic bliss he loves so much—okay, the domestic bliss hasn't been so blissful in the end. He'd been so in love with Gen that he never saw it escaping him, the bliss, hence the sudden divorce. But yeah, Jared would love to go back to being _family_ with someone, so he agrees with Jen, grinning happily at the thought, most of his brain sedated by half a bottle of Maple Hill.

"So about the person and the door," Jensen repeats, the smile still there, "and about getting you hooked up with someone..." 

"Bring it on!" Jared interrupts. "If she's petite, smart and brunette. And gorgeous. You know, I've got standards. Low, but standards," Jared insists. "Why?"

Jensen pokes Misha in the chest, and now he looks positively gleeful. He points to the bar's entrance. "Let's hope Jared isn't the only one with low standards. Look who just got here."

Misha and Jared turn around to stare at the newcomer. Petite? Check. Brunette? Mostly. Handsome? Check. A she? Not so much, but unfortunately Misha and Jen know that it isn't a problem. 

"Hey, guys, those seats empty? Because I need somewhere to deposit my ass."

"A pity it's already nicely attached to your shoulders," Misha teases. "Sit." 

Oh, _fuck_. Suddenly Jared is a lot more sober. The three musketeers just walked in, and the night's definitely going to be a bit crazier than it already is. Judging from the expression on Jensen's face, and the evil, evil grin on Misha's, Jared is not going to hear the end of it this side of Christmas. Christmas 2053, probably.

Jared hides his face in his hands, wishing he was a tiny, tiny moose who could fit into one of the cracks between the floorboards. Of course it had to be _them_ , Rob, Matt and Richard. 

_Richard_. 

Yeah, he's smart, gorgeous and nice, too.

And contrary to Matt and Rob, he's available.

Oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

It's going to be Christmas 2083. If he lives that long.

\- 0 -

"And he was going on, like for half an hour about how he hated not being married," Jensen says, describing the scene to Matt and Rob. Richard listens, leaning back in the chair he appropriated when he arrived. He seems to be collecting shot-glasses, diligently emptying one after another.

"I like being married," Matt informs them all, loudly. "Oh, Mandy!" He starts singing that line about how happy Mandy makes him, over and over, probably because the rest of the song fits Matt's relationship with Mandy like a fish fits in Sahara. He doesn't stop until Rob slaps him a few times, distracting him long enough to hand him a drink. 

"Don't we all?" Jensen says and looks at Misha with a look that is meant to melt icebergs. 

"Hey, break it up, guys, before you set the place on fire!" Richard kicks Misha on the shin. "We get it. So what did Jared do?"

"Then," Jensen says, "Jared declares that he's marrying the next person who steps into this bar, just because he can't stand being not-married any longer."

"Shut up!" Jared halfway tackles Jensen and swats him over the head, until Jensen yelps and starts tickling Jared. Jared laughs and has to let go, and Jensen looks all triumphant. 

"And?" Rob asks. 

"And then the door opens and Richard steps in." Jensen's shit-eating grin reaches from one wall to the other and Jared can't decide whether he should punch Jensen again, or try to drown his embarrassment with more booze.

"No shit?" Rob and Matt both say in unison. They are supporting each other, laughing as they dry their eyes. 

"Really? Seriously?" Matt leaves Rob's embrace to wrap himself around Richard. "But he's married to _me_!" Matt kisses Richard on the cheek. "I'm never gonna give him up. Dick, you can't marry Jared!"

"Dude!" Misha points at Matt. "You have Mandy. You should share, not hoard. Think of poor Jared."

 _Yes, please, think of poor Jared_. Jared is drunk but not drunk enough by now. "Hey! I mere- merly- I didn't say anything about Richard. I did— didn't know that he was— it was Misha's idea!" If Jared hadn't been in this whiskey-induced bliss, he'd probably be less relaxed about the entire thing. Luckily Richard, Matt and Rob are getting just as drunk. Maybe no one remembers tomorrow. 

Richard detaches himself from Matt's octopus-eager embrace. "Well, Jared does have taste," he says, laughing it off, but Jared is still clear-headed enough to register the slightly narrowing eyes, the slight purse of his mouth, as if Richard isn't taking this only as the stupid little coincidence that it is.

\- 0 -

There are times when Jared thinks he's getting old. Headaches and hangovers certainly aren't what they once were and the residue from last weekend's consumption of alcohol leaves Jared slightly weak and with the touch of nausea to go with it, all the way to Tuesday. He refuses to let stupidity and its consequences make an impact on his work. He's been up early, working out, running and eating more healthy than he's done in months. He's back on track. He can't let his not-marriedness get the better of him.

Sitting in his trailer, cup of coffee next to him, Jared tries to concentrate on the scene he's about to shoot. He's read the script ten times, but nothing sticks. Carefully he puts the script down, folded so that he can take yet another look at the page while he's waiting for the crew to get ready. It's not a whiskey-and-hangover-induced problem, though. Jared's been having trouble lately, remembering some of his lines. He's perhaps a bit stressed, or sad. Or lonely. 

As strange as it might sound—what with the number of friends has and with his large, loving family— he is lonely. The house is too big and too empty, now that Gen is gone. Okay, they talk a lot, and he's glad that they're on amicable terms because Jared knows that he'll never stop loving her. She's a wonderful person, one of his best friends. They were just not wonderful together, no fault on her. Jared's just not in love with her any longer, just like Gen isn't in love with him. When Jared tried to patch things up during the last few months of their relationship, he realized that he was in love with _that_... with their relationship, with being two, with being a family. 

He misses it so much. 

Jen and Misha are doing their best to distract him. Jared is over her now, if it's possible get over someone he loved as much as she loved her. He's not over the loss of his marriage, though, and that is what keeps him stressed and awake and totally useless when it comes to remembering his lines. What he does remember vaguely is the disastrous night at the bar. Jared swears that it's the last time he's trying to drink himself to sleep. The hangover has been epic; he's not twenty any longer. On the plus side, Misha and Jensen haven't been teasing him about last weekend's marriage vows. Maybe they are being nice, but Jared won't rule out that his friends are merely trying to blindside him by catching him unawares.

He hasn't heard from Richard. Maybe there is a slight chance that Rob, Matt and Richard were too drunk to remember his little _faux pas_. If they _do_ remember, every con for the next hundred years is going to be a living hell. It's not something that they're going to ignore. He'll be teased with it for eternity. 

Not that it usually would be a problem. 

But Richard _is_ nice and hot and smart and basically everything Jared likes and maybe, just maybe, Jared has entertained the idea of Richard as more than a friend. Just once. Or maybe twice. A day.

He's pulled out of his musings by a short rap on the door. As no one cares to wait for him to say anything before the door is pulled open, Jared knows it's either Jensen or Misha. Nobody else is that rude.

"Ready, or do you need some more Advil?" Jensen steps up behind the chair Jared is sitting in, meeting his eyes in the mirror above the small desk. Misha makes a face at them both.

"I'm ready, and the headache was gone on Sunday." Jared looks up at Jensen, smiling widely, pretending to feel fine. "Took the Dean-treatment. Burgers and beer. Oh, and more gummy bears. If you don't have any left in your secret stash, it's because I stole them. They cure everything."

"You're like twelve, Jare," Jensen says lovingly. "And now that we're talking about being twelve... that teen crush on Richard you're having? It's showing."

"I don't have a-"

"You _so_ do!" Misha steps closer, grinning. "Jared, he's your type, admit it. Okay, he has a dick, but that's not holding you back, is it? I mean..." Misha puts an arm around Jensen's waist, leaning in to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Mish!" Jensen slips out of Misha's embrace with ease. "Please. Someone could see."

"Love it when you beg," Misha laughs and catches Jensen again. "You should both stop pretending to be so damned.... Texan."

"Yeah, because all Texans are homophobic bigots," Jared says, huffing at Misha. "All of us."

"Good thing Richard is from Tennessee, then. Come on, Jared, admit it. You like him."

"Of course I like him. He's my friend. I-" Jared both wants and doesn't want to deny his attraction to Richard. It's not like it's an old crush. He merely hadn't really seen how much he cared about Richard, not until whiskey opened his eyes, and Misha pointed it out to him. Then again, it might have been a long time coming.

There has been signs. Now that Jared thinks of it, there has been signs. 

Like how his stomach fluttered all those times when Richard went on at cons about how gorgeous he thinks Jared is, how tall and handsome and with lush, perfect hair. Like all those times when Jared stayed at Richard's, not caring to go back to his hotel because staying at Richard's, sleeping on his uncomfortable pull-out couch simply was _better_. Better than going back to the king size in a nice five star hotel with maids serving his meals, and no Richard, shuffling around in his underwear, pushing a glass of instant coffee in Jared's direction for breakfast. Like all the times when they hang out, despite working on different things, in different places. Like when Jared looks forward to every convention he attends because he knows that Richard will be there.

Yeah, there were signs.

Like when he started slipping away from his marriage, or when his marriage slipped away, turning into sand in his hands, barren and hard. Like when he one day didn't look at Genevieve the way he looked at her when he fell in love, when he loved her so much it hurt. He still loves her, and he doesn't think that it's Richard's fault that they stopped loving each other _enough_ , because they were falling apart long time ago, Gen and he. The way things went with Genevieve are separate from what is happening with Richard.

Still, it doesn't erase the fact that Jared might have been going down this road for some time, almost blind, not caring to see the signs. And now that they are pointed out to him, the light is on.

Maybe the suddenly-lit light bulb over Jared's head can be seen by Jensen and Misha too. Because Misha sniggers, and Jensen smiles.

"Thought so," Jensen says.

"Now we just need to let Richard in on it," Misha suggests. "I mean... he looks at you funny. In a good way. I say you're in for the ride of your life when he gets his hands on you."

"No! Richard doesn't need to know. He's not... he's not into men," Jared says, underlining his displeasure with a rap on Misha's head. "And you wouldn't dare, you pervert. Not if you want to die a natural death of old age."

"God forbid!" Misha exclaims loudly. "That'd be so extraordinarily boring and _gauche_."

"Let's just say you doing a good job, then," Jared says. "If you mention this to Richard... Or Rob. Or, you know, anyone that isn't you and me and Jen-"

"Aw, you don't love me anymore?" Misha whines. "No wait, you love Richard."

"No, I don't," Jared says coldly. "But I might consider getting back to remotely _liking_ you. If you swear that you're not saying anything to Dick."

"Like I said," Jensen states, rolling his eyes. "He's twelve."

\- 0 -

Jared is almost on the verge of believing that Jensen and Misha have forgotten about the entire thing when the phone call comes. It's seven in the morning, and Jared is just about to jump into the shower after pounding the pavement, running for the good part of an hour before work. His phone makes a circle on the nightstand, vibrating, blasting out the tinny first line of 'Truth or Dare'. Sadie sings along, howl-barking like mad. Jared throws himself on the bed, making a swan dive for the phone before it makes the dog go even more crazy.

"Quiet," he tells her, and she looks at him with sad brown eyes. She stops barking. "It's me," he groans into the phone, answering it without looking at the caller ID, still bit breathless after the phone-catching exercise.

"Hello, gorgeous. Doing something interesting without me?" The sound of Richard's voice makes Jared gasp loudly, snapping for air. He doesn't manage to say anything before Richard laughs.

"You're not doing what I think you're doing, are you?"

"No," Jared shouts. "No, I'm not!" He laughs breathlessly, trying not to drop the phone out of sheer nervousness. If Richard remembers, or if Jen or Misha have reminded Richard... Jared's so fucked, and not in the entertaining way. He's not going to ask. Not even hint. This is so much a question of letting sleeping Richards lie. 

Jared can almost hear Richard's wide grin through the phone. "And what is it that you think that I think that you're doing?" He chuckles, waiting for Jared to reply.

"I- Er." Jared blushes; this is embarrassing. He's incredibly happy that Richard can't see him right that instant. Jared can take _anything_ , at least he used to. Except the _anything_ that is unexpected calls early in the morning from a man he might like a little bit too much.

"So you're not eating breakfast, then?"

Laughing, Jared asks, "Why are you calling me, Dick?" By all that's holy, he's going to do something nasty to Misha if he's the instigator of this early morning call. 

"Misha-"

Jared _knew_ it!

"-harassed me all day yesterday about sending you a copy of _Running the Halls_ , not that I mind. But, erm, why?"

Jared realizes instantly that there is no reply that gets him out of this situation without revealing that something is amiss. He could try _Misha is playing match-maker_ which would be like shooting himself in the foot. Or worse: _I have no idea what you're talking about_ , because that surely will make Richard run back to Misha for an explanation. Which, Jared's sure, Misha will be happy to give him. In detail.

"Jared, are you there?"

"Erm, I just wanted to..." Jared vaguely remembers the _Running the Halls_ series as something about a shark and a boarding school. "Jensen recommended it."

"Nice. Well, it's impossible to get a copy from Amazon, so I guess I can make one."

"If it's a problem-"

"For you?" Richard chuckles. "Anything for you, sweetheart."

So Richard _does_ remember? "Don't tease me," Jared protests. "I'm a fan, okay!" Also, he's a good liar, apparently. And a fan, sort of. He loves Richard's acting, but he's definitely a fan of the way Richard's charm makes him feel a little dizzy and hot. 

"I'll see you next week, right? Phoenix. I'll bring them."

"Thanks," Jared can't leave the topic of the vids he never asked for soon enough. He's not letting go of Richard, though. For a while they talk about work and the upcoming con and about Richard's new apartment, one that he isn't particularly fond of. 

"You could come here, before Vancon, if you have time," Jared says innocently, he doesn't mean anything with it, not anything like _that_ , at least. Except maybe, deep down, he does. "To stay for... as long as you want."

"You offering?" Richard asks, "because frankly I could use a day off from the noise, or ten. If I'd known the neighbors were this loud, I'd picked another place."

Jared is surprised. He thought that Richard was busy elsewhere, making it a bit inconvenient for him to stay in Vancouver. Not what Jared had counted on, but Richard is his friend, and he won't leave a friend hanging when said friend needs help. That's not how his momma brought him up. Still, he can feel excitement simmer. Maybe he should just embrace it, having some alone time with Richard. Even though Richard is rather straight, Jared can enjoy being with him, spending time with him, right? 

"Sure," he says. "The guest room is all yours if you want." 

Damn. Oh, _damn_.

 

**2\. Intermezzo in Phoenix**

Trying not to torment himself unnecessarily, Jared emerges himself in work. 

And work luckily demands Jared's full attention. They are filming six days a week, except for Sundays. Phoenix Rising and Vancon are going to be welcome distractions from the sixteen hours of filming. And Jared most certainly is happy to work cons — that way he doesn't have to spend his day off alone in his large and very empty house. Swapping loneliness for an occasion to see friends that Jared doesn't have time to meet up with otherwise is simply win-win. 

Friends like Richard.

Sunday comes and Jared is off to the airport, damned early, heading for the Phoenix con. Business class is almost empty. Jensen and Misha are sleeping soundly in the seats in front of him, two heads close together; even in their sleep the can't stay away from each other. Jared tries to get some rest. But every time he closes his eyes he thinks about Richard. He should stop. It's a lost case. Jared should get on with his life, forget about Richard, or at least forget about Richard as more than one of his best buddies.

Jared looks at his sleeping friends. Maybe that is how it was for Jensen, too. It took a long time before he admitted to himself and to Jared that he was in love with Misha. Misha... he had no problems admitting it, seeing that he'd tweeted about it, talked about it, joked about it to half the word before Jensen got a grip and got on with the program. Jared is sure that no one but Misha would have managed to drag Jensen in close proximity of the closet door, but Misha is horribly persistent and patient. Despite the odds, Jared's money is on Misha. Jared does what he always does: he supports Jensen, offers shoulders to cry on and crutches to lean on, and all the emotional support that Jensen needs. Being told once during his daytime television filming to stop being 'attached' to a co-actor, as young as Jensen were then... it leaves scars, and Jensen doesn't need more. 

Jared is confident, though, that Misha will help Jensen overcome the idea that there is this huge stigma connected to loving another man. It's not easy, of course it isn't.

Jared... he doesn't have that kind of patience, and he certainly isn't going to stay in any closets, with or without Richard. Jared's need to show and receive love— palpable, visible love—is not debatable. Man, woman, Jared doesn't care. If he's in love, he's in love. Jared knows that he cannot, will not, hide. No matter the costs. If the right person shows up, Jared's love goes public because Jared is. That's how he works.

Jared hopes to God that Misha stays with Jen. It would ruin Jensen, losing the love of his life. Jensen has yet to understand fully that losing Misha is a bigger deal than losing his career. Then again, maybe Jensen does know. Maybe that's why Misha and Jensen aren't done meddling with Jared's affairs. They'd tease him relentlessly no matter the gender of his love interest, so it's not that they are trying to out Jared—they are not that cruel. It's more like they are trying to reveal their own secret relationship by proxy, some twisted form of wishful thinking. 

Of course Jared knows he could ask them to stop if it really bothered him. Neither Jensen, nor Misha would out Jared against his will. They tease him because he allows them to tease him. They trust him to tell them to piss off if they're going too far. So Jared just _knows_ that they are not done. Very far from. Because he lets them, and maybe because he's doing some wishful thinking of his own. It should have clued Jared in on the entire thing, on his feelings for Richard. On falling in love. Because he doesn't ask them to stop. He doesn't ask them to back off.

Instead he allows them to up the ante.

\- 0 -

"Jared, my baby boy!" Richard grins as he sees Jared. Jared smiles back, barely managing to put down his bag in the lobby before Richard hugs him. As usual Richard is as bouncy as a rubber ball, happily throwing his arms around Jared to welcome him, not caring that they're surrounded by fans. "Come on, we can just make it to an early lunch; Jen and Misha gave me these gift cards for _Kai_ , they don't have the time, Misha's schedule is a killer, and the cards are only valid this weekend. Jensen said to take you, so I am."

"But-" Jared croaks, looking around for Misha and Jensen so that he can kill him right away. Then it sort of registers what Richard is saying. "Kai?" 

"That's what I said, right? Come on, Jare, I checked your schedule too. You know you want to. I have a car. We can go right away."

Well, a free lunch with the man of his more recent dreams, at Kai? Jared can't think of anything better. He's been to Kai before and it's an experience. He still remembers fondly the butter braised lobster medallion tostada with avocado mousse and the thought of yet another helping of mesquite bean-glazed Duroc pork belly, makes his stomach growl. And with a side order of Richard? No meal can get any more luscious than that.

"Of course I want to. I mean... Phoenix's best restaurant." Jared looks at Richard. "If you let go of me, it'd be easier to get there, though."

"Oh. Yeah." Richard steps back, his eyes all sunshine and mirth. "Just missed you, man." He grabs Jared's wrist and pulls him with him, quickly steering them through the throng of fans, to the parking lot where Clif awaits them, car ready. He's not driving them, he's attending to Jensen and Misha. Jared's fine with that; Jensen needs all the support he can get. Cons are always a bit unsettling for him.

Lunch is perfect. They share a few appetizers, and a composition of summer garden greens with feta and tomato confit, soaked in lemon and white honey. Eating with Richard does little to make Jared's infatuation go away. Richard _enjoys_ his food. Loudly. Jared is slightly flushed when they are done, because he is full of a hunger that has nothing to do with food. It's not just the delicious items on the menu that makes him feel that way, hungry for more. Jared tries not to let himself enjoy it when Richard moans, eyes closed and his head tilted back slightly, leaving a nice view to the expanse of white skin stretched out like yet another treat to taste.

God, it's hard to watch, because Jared is only human and Richard is divine in his food-induced rapture. It's not like the guy has taken a leaf out of Gabriel's book, that's not it; Richard is not his character, although there are times when they are very much like each other. It's just that Richard goes with the flow in a way that makes Jared a little envious, he'd like to be able to do the same, although he was never afraid to seize the day. Life, his freedom, his friends. Falling in love. So what, if Jared is getting a little too interested in another man? It's not the end of the world for him, although Hollywood might think so. Jared sighs, deciding to let it go and just enjoy Richard's exquisite company.

When they are done with their main courses, Richard looks through the menu, trying to decide which kind of dessert he'd like. "Chocolate Wonderland, or Kai's Signature Passion Fruit Sorbet?" Richard asks, licking his lips as if he's tasting the sweetness of the chocolate pâté and lavender foam already.

Jared swallows. Five more minutes like this, and he begins to think that Dick is doing it on purpose, all this teasing and licking and moaning. "Erm, chocolate, I think," Jared manages, choking slightly on the words. "And coffee."

"No passion fruit?" Richard laughs. "Come one, Jared, you need some passion in your life," he says. He winks and calls over the _maitre_ , ordering both. 

They finish their one glass of wine before the desserts are served, talking about work and their current projects. Jared catches himself smiling widely. He is enjoying the company, he knew he would, but the intimate atmosphere gets to him, making him wish they could go on like this, getting even more comfortable with each other, then go on to flirting and maybe more dates and then... more. Jared sighs. He's sure Richard is enjoying himself as well, just not in _that_ fashion. And if Richard might look like he _does_ enjoy it in that particular fashion, Jared is sure that it's merely teasing. 

"Mmm, chocolate," Richard groans and licks the spoon after the first bite of the luscious chocolate pâte. The tip of his tongue is delightfully pink and wet as it slides over his lips. "This is fucking _delicious_! Here, taste it." Richard digs in and scoops up a healthy spoonful of chocolate-y goodness.

He's so doing it on purpose.

Jared looks at the spoon for a few seconds, his lips parted so he can actually breathe. 

Richard moves the spoon encouragingly. "Come on, baby. Be a big boy and take your medicine. Chocolate is good for _everything_."

 _For boners and broken hearts too_ , Jared wants to ask. Yeah, sure. He swallows, determined to do what he wanted in the first place: relax and enjoy. He leans in, letting Richard do what _he_ wants. The taste of dark, lush chocolate is overwhelming and Jared makes a small sound of pleasure as he closes his lips around the spoon. Then he makes the mistake of looking at Richard. Jared stops in mid-motion, his eyes wide. 

Because Richard is looking at him with a hunger that has nothing to do with chocolate or food. 

And for a few seconds that feel like eternity, Jared stares back, because how can he not?

The clatter of plates pulls him out of the moment of enchantment, making him straighten up and swallow without tasting anything at all. _Damn_! "I-," Jared says, hiding his blush behind the napkin, wiping the stunned expression off of his face with the move of a hand. Fidgeting, he looks at his watch, only to realize that Richard is doing the same, rattled, too, perhaps. 

"We better get back."

Jared nods. "Yeah." 

They are both quiet in the car, maybe by common and quiet agreement that they've shared a moment that neither is ready to talk about, that neither wanted the other to see or share. 

As Richard drives the car into the convention venue's parking lot, he looks briefly over his shoulder at Jared. "You still up for a house-guest? Maybe next month, before Vancon? I have a rather free schedule then, and I'd like to go, and you know, see my friends."

The sigh that Jared manages to stop before it leaves his chest is one of relief. The awkward silence evaporates and they're back to normal. Almost. Because the memory of Richard's intense look stays. "Are you mad? Of course I'm up. For you. I mean-"

Richard laughs, full-throated and content. "You so have a way with words, Jare." He squeezes Jared's arm, letting the touch linger, a small surprise of intimate, tender warmth. "A very awkward way, but it has merit."

"I hate you," Jared groans, hiding his head in his hands for a second. "That's not what I-" He squeezes his eyes shut. They can't go there, they can't. Richard is straight and not interested, and the flirting is nothing but friendly teasing and goofing around and they both know it. Jared looks up, at Richard, and before he manages to string words together in a meaningful way that doesn't reveal how much he wants what Richard seems to be offering, advertently or inadvertently, they have left his mouth. "You're annoying. But you can come."

"Like I said," Richard chuckles before he gets out of the car. "You do have a way with words. It's cute how clueless you are."

Jared stays, desperately needing a moment to collect himself. It's bad. He's done for. He is falling in love, and Richard knows it.

Dammit, Richard knows.

\- 0 -

"You liked lunch?" Jensen's smug grin makes Jared want to punch him in the face. Then again, the hotel is going to charge them if he bleeds out on the carpet. Instead Jared closes the door to the giant room they share a little bit too firmly. Some would have said that Jared slammed the door.

"Oh, you know I did, you total ass. Kai, and for free?" Jared makes a face.

"Guess the company wasn't too bad, either," Jensen says, smiling even more angelically than Misha has ever managed, playing Cas. "You could take him to Hawksworth's when he comes to Vancouver. You _are_ going to ask him out, right?"

"Yeah, it was really nice of Dick to take you." Misha looks utterly innocent. Incredible that he manages not to giggle. Jared can see how he wants to, all too pleased with the mayhem he is causing. Misha pats Jared on the shoulder. "It'd be nice if you paid for the next date. Not that Richard is cheap or anything, but if you want to impress him—"

"Could you two stop for a second, please." Jared pushes Misha's arm off his shoulder. "I'm not going on any dates. It's not how he rolls. We're friends, and I'd appreciate it if you both stop before your evil scheming goes too far. You're pretty close already." Jared glares at Jensen in a way that makes it clear that he means business. "I like Richard, but this... I don't want you to destroy my friendship with him. So, you know, stop. Please. Before you ruin things."

"The lady doth protest too much," Jensen suggests, arrogant and annoying, and Jared _is_ so going to kick his ass.

Make-up won't be too happy when they return to set—not with the two huge bruises on Jensen's cheek where Jared's giant fist landed by accident in the middle of their almost-friendly wrestling match. 

Okay, so the hotel room isn't going to be the same, either.

\- 0 -

It's not like Jared's infatuation with Richard is dwindling. In fact, it's quite the understatement to call it an infatuation. Strangely enough, Richard has developed a sudden urge to talk to Jared all the time. They are friends and they usually speak and text and mail and visit with each other, they do. Frequently. Only 'frequently' has this tendency to fluctuate in meaning. 'Once a week' becomes twice, and as they reach the end of the month Jared has maxed out his text plan, and has to change it to 'unlimited' to keep up with Richard's messages.

He tries not to think of it than more than a friendship that is deepening, becoming more intimate. It doesn't help.

Of course the phone beeps, and yet another text flashes on the screen. 

"I hate you," Jared sighs. "Why are you doing this to me, you stupid asshole?"

 _I have a surprise for you_ , the text says. _We're going to have so much fun with that one._

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Jared sighs. Yeah, he's sure they will. 'Surprise' in a sentence, originating from Richard? It's the foreboding of all sorts of potentially embarrassing events. To some of which Jensen and Misha happily will contribute. Jared sighs again. It's not easy, this. Maybe he should start dating? Not Richard, obviously, but some woman. To forget about Gen and about being alone, and about being unhappily in lust and maybe somewhat in love with one of his best friends. Jared runs through the possible dating prospects and finds only one—there is this girl in catering and she's charming and bright, and she makes a mean lasagna. Pretty, too, Jared's type. But she's not Richard. She's not charming in the same way, or bright in the same way, and Jared couldn't care less what kind of lasagna Richard makes as long as he can have Richard on a platter. 

Catering-girl is not an option.

"He's hot," Jared tells his own image in the mirror. "So what?" Half the cast is hot, and everyone with eyes knows it. Usually it's not something Jared thinks about; he's a professional and there is only so much human beauty one can take in a day. It's just that Richard fits all Jared's preferences so very nicely. Jared doesn't think it's fair to be teased just because he's got a thing for small brunettes. He has a _type_ and there is nothing wrong with preferences. As long as they don't overshadow what's on the inside. But Richard _is_ clever and funny and charming and Jared is totally lost. 

Getting smashed and making promises... that was a mistake. Maybe Jared shouldn't have promised to marry one random brunette in the first place, but how could he know that Richard was going to walk in that door at the most inopportune moment? Jared shakes his head, although he knows that denying the events is not going to help. The longer he sticks to the illusion that ignorance is bliss, the longer Mish and Jen have to cook up more shenanigans. And ignorance is what got him here in the first place, having his head so deep up his own ass that he didn't even see where his friendship with Richard was going.

Jared sighs glares at himself in the mirror, grabs his jacket and turns into Sam Winchester. At least he won't have to think about marriage and relationships with Dean. That relationship is set in stone for all eternity.

That's what he thinks. Only that's not how it's going.

When they're halfway through the day's planned takes, his PA hails him.

"Jared, Singer's here."

"Oh?" Nothing new. Singer is always here. "Yes?"

"He's brought in Berens and Robbie. Singer wants you to meet with them. Misha and Jensen too. There's lunch."

Jared has no idea who summoned them to a meeting. But since two of the writers are up here, and not back in the writer's den it might be Robbie. Or the new guy, Berens. It's not a common occurrence; Jared's sure something big's underfoot. He wonders whether it's the relationship between Cas and Dean that needs to be discussed. Jared's sure that Jensen's not going to be happy with that if the writers want it to go beyond what's already there, taking it to another level.

It's one thing to have a relationship with Misha—a relationship stored away in a closet so deep that _Cair Paravel_ is now called Cair Castiel— another to have it flashed in public, if only as a fictional affair. It makes Jared sad that it's the way it has to be for Jensen, but one can take Jensen out of Texas, but Texas? It stays. No, Jensen is never going to agree. Jensen is too private, too shy to stand the media attention, even with Misha at his side to take the brunt of it. 

Then again, Barrowman could do it. Quinto. Harris. Why not Jensen? 

Still, it's not going to happen. Jared can't imagine what could possibly make Jensen change his mind. He is not going to play.

What Jared hasn't imagined, though, is that the writers have very imaginative imaginations, limited as they are, by Jensen's aversion to kissing Misha—Castiel—on screen. Jared's fine with that, he really is. Imagination is good. That's the bread and butter of acting. He appreciates it. A lot. 

Just not today.

"Jared," Berens says, the moment the meeting starts. "Would _you_ mind kissing a man on screen?"

"Er?" Jared blinks and looks at Jensen who looks just as baffled as Jared. Misha, on the other hand... he looks as if he knew exactly what Robert was going to ask. "What? Why? You wouldn't have asked if it was a girl. So why now? It's a kiss."

"Adam and I... We have tried to come up with a way to bring Gabriel back and-"

That's where Jared zones out entirely. The words 'kissing' and 'Gabriel' in such close proximity are enough to send Jared's brain into overdrive. Fuck, no. Or yes. Or... fuck! Richard. 

Damned! 

Jared reins himself in. It's acting. _Yes. No. Oh, God_. Gabriel's lips on Sam's. The small angel, so strong and brave and annoying and all sorts of hate and love and longing? _Shit_. And Richard's mouth and his eyes, and Jared would have to bend down to catch his mouth, and maybe... tongue, because they'll need to make it look real and there's no way Gabriel wouldn't take everything he wanted from Sam... God fucking _yes_!

 _Shit, shit, shit_.

"-one home? Jared? Hello?"

"Yes." Jared croaks, trying to think of acting possibilities. It'd be so interesting—it's a challenge that he hasn't had since Lucifer and Ezekiel. 

Berens laughs, almost as if he's had a glimpse of what Jared's thoughts. "Yes, you would mind, or yes, you want to?"

It dawns to Jared that this is the surprise that Richard mentioned. He doesn't have to ask, but he does anyway. "Did Richard agree?"

Misha sniggers and Jensen shuts him up with a glare that could have disintegrated lesser men. 

"He said he wouldn't miss it for the world, but that he'd sue you if you got him a crick in the neck." Singer makes a face and makes that annoying huff-huff that makes up for a laughter. "It'll be great to have Richard back on the set."

That the writers have found a way to resurrect Gabriel is not a surprise. First of all, no one has ever truly been in Supernatural if they haven't died at least twice. Nobody stays dead, and everybody knows that the petitions from fans about Gabriel's return haven't gone unnoticed. It was merely a question of not selling the comeback short, bringing Gabriel back in the most spectacular way. The fans love Gabriel, and Jared has to admit that his small crush made a gigantic impression in a very few scenes. Richard has so much charisma, and Gabriel even more. 

Jared understands it, the impact that Gabriel has made on the series, he does. Gabriel's charisma had an impact on Jared as Sam, and he's definitely feeling it as Richard's friend. As Sam he feels the odd love-hatred towards the Trickster, and as himself he could get all soppy, waxing poetically over Richard's golden eyes, but seeing the only truly great poem Jared has ever written was created in primary school—a few lines about a cat going to the moon—he doesn't think that anyone, Richard least of all, will appreciate his attempt at a creative outlet. Especially not if it's about cats and moons.

Jared realizes that he's been gone again, swooning over Richard. 

Misha elbows him cruelly. "Hey, Jared? Wakey-wakey? Too much for you? It's the wedding plans, right? Can't stop thinking about them." Misha's smile is annoyingly sanctimonious.

Jared eyes Misha. So that's how it is? The kiss is Misha's idea. He has been working behind the lines, Jared's sure of it. Misha's going to direct an episode after all, and although Singer would never let Misha get a key episode, Misha surely has been talking to the writers a lot about other things. Planted the seed, the mean little asshole. So much for _I only show up and play Castiel. I'm not a writer._ , that Misha usually entertains. Jared is _so_ going to get Misha for this.

Seven faces turn Jared's way. "Wedding?" Singer asks. "What wedding?"

"There's no wedding, it's just Misha and Jensen and some prank they're enjoying at the moment." Jared sits up, a bit rigid in his chair. He stares at Misha, silently begging him to stop. "Okay, let's try to be a bit serious here. What is it you suggest? And what about Dean and Ca—" Jared shuts his mouth. Jensen doesn't deserve flak for Misha's misbehaving. "Yes. If Richard is in, so am I."

Oh, God. He's going to kiss Richard on screen. And he can hardly wait. Talk about being unprofessional.

\- 0 -

Maybe Richard knows that the writers called a meeting, because later that afternoon _Truth and Dare_ announces that Richard is on the phone. Jared takes a deep breath, bracing himself for the impact.

"Darling!" Richard starts enthusiastically. "You had your surprise yet?"

"If you by 'surprise' means the fact that you forgot to tell me that you had accepted to kiss me, that is Sam, then, yes, I got it."

"Not going to be prissy about it, are you? And you did say yes? I mean, I _want_ you to. It's going to be fun."

"Sure. Especially the part where everybody's believing that we're gay. People have difficulties handling fiction and reality." Jared doesn't know why he wants to be so snarky. He couldn't care less about being gay or what people think because they can't separate Sam from Jared. Maybe it's because Jared would have liked it better if Richard had called him and asked. Or maybe he'd have liked even better if he'd already been kissing Richard, not that _that_ is going to happen. He'll make do with Gabriel. It's better than no kiss.

"And who cares?" Richard asks. "My career can take it. I swam starkers with sharks in _Adrift_ and nobody has asked me to become a porn star. Okay, there were no sharks, and I'm not really wank material, but there could have been sharks. If sharks lived in pools, that is. We might even get interesting offers, you know, the two of us, playing gorgeous tall gay hunks together. Roles, granted, that you do better than me. Still, I don't think my career will suffer. So, yours?"

"My gay? My gay's fine," Jared snaps, refusing to think about Richard and wanking. Damn, this has made him more on the edge than he thought it would. "How's yours?"

"Much better lately. Never better, in fact, and now that we're going to... now that _Gabriel_ and Sam are going to be together, it's just... peachy. Grand." Richard chuckles. "You're not getting cold feet up there in Vancouver? Just say the word, and I'll come help you keep them warm. I don't have any work lined up for the week, so I can do that."

"Richard, really? Don't tease me."

"You want company or not?"

"Fuck you." Jared sighs and gives up. He can't decide whether Richard is flirting, whether he's clueless to Jared's suffering, or... what the hell is going on. "Yeah. As I said earlier, the guest bedroom is all yours."

"And here I hoped that _you_ would be all mine, but if not, I'll settle for the guest bedroom."

"You know what," Jared sighs, "there is a reason they picked you to play Gabriel."

"Apart from me, being hot, charming and modest? Sure. And what was that again?"

"No. You actually _are_ him, pretending to be some actor called Richard. You're just as annoyingly... annoying," Jared argues without much venom. Being venomous is difficult when one wants the target of said venom naked and in bed before any poisoning of any kind. 

"Love you too, baby," Richard says. "Gonna text you the flight number."

Yeah, love. If only.

Looking at the phone's dark screen, as if Richard is still listening, Jared sighs and puts down the phone. He's going to take what he can get, however, and at least kissing Richard is better than not kissing him. And Richard is willing, too. Definitely willing. Jared laughs into the silence, realizing how pathetically unrequited in love he is with Richard.

This is not going to end well.

 

**4\. The Return of the King**

It's Saturday when Richard arrives. Jared feels as if he's been pulled from a river where piranhas have been chomping at his male bits the entire week. He's exhausted and not particularly in the mood to deal with any or all matters Richard. Mostly Jared feels like going to bed and sleep for yet another week. Sadie, though, is hilariously happy that someone is showing up to serve as her ear-rubbing, treat-serving slave. She wags her entire body. She is if nothing else constant in her affections, and she loves Richard because he's good at rubbing ears and feeding treats.

Richard takes one look at him. Jared doesn't have the energy to do anything but to open the door and step aside. "Shower. Now," Richard demands. "You're eating what I'm cooking and that's it. Shoo." Richard puts down his suitcase, ignoring Jared's failed attempt at playing host. "Piss off, Padalecki, and go shower. You look like shit heated over twice." He sniffs. "And you smell like it, too."

"Yes, please, step inside, I am so glad to see you too." Jared can't help it; his bad mood is rapidly evaporating. "And I love compliments."

"I'll compliment you when you deserve it, stupid. Now move." Richard pats Sadie distractedly, rubbing her ear by instinct.

Jared rolls his eyes, unable to hold in a smile. "I know there's a reason I'm letting you inside, it's just that right now I can't remember what it could possibly be." He stares down his nose at Richard. "Remind me."

"You love me," Richard says. "Good enough?" He makes kissy noises as he pushes Jared towards the stairs. Sadie is a downright traitor, standing next to Richard, waiting for her treats.

"Yeah, imagine that." Richard is... Jared has no words, but his heart has decided to stop, and he clutches at the banister like a drowning man reaching for a piece of driftwood.

"What? No kiss?" It's not serious, of course, but Jared can feel his cheeks heat up. "Then again, _after_ you've brushed your teeth," Richard adds, wrinkling his nose.

Jared's heart decides to cooperate and it takes a beat or three very fast, catching up with the ones it just missed. If only Richard wasn't joking. "I'm sorry. Not a very good host. Singer drove us hard today," Jared says, slightly befuddled by Richards actions and his own overwhelming emotions. "I should-" Jared is actually trying behave politely, staying to talk with Richard. To no avail—Richard is stronger than he looks, and Jared is gently shoved three steps up the stairs. "I made the guest room ready, let me take your-"

"Later," Richard says. "I'm starving. Go away." Richard's hand rests a moment too long on Jared's back, warm and comforting.

Jared sighs and takes yet another step up before he turns around again, looking down at Richard at the foot of the stairs. "Thanks," Jared says, relieved to be released. He is grateful too. This is precisely what he's missing: someone to share his life with; the ups and downs, the good and the bad and the boring. Someone to take care of him, or someone to take care of. It's what Jared loves, his large heart feeling empty if he has no one to spoil. "I should be the one cooking for you."

"No problem." Richard smiles and winks. "I sort of know the kind of work that you do, seeing that I'm doing the same shit. Can't wait to be back."

There's that. Richard knows exactly how it feels to be wrung out, left dry by one's part and one's work, having used up everything to get a few seconds, an expression or the turn of a phrase exactly right.

Jared's exhaustion slides off of him with the beating of steaming hot water. He smiles as the smell of food sneaks its way into the bathroom, the spicy scent of basil and tomatoes blending with the fresh scent of lemon shampoo and body wash. He feels much better and almost human as he dresses—jeans and a t-shirt—ready to be better company than he was half an hour ago. 

The smell of food coming from the kitchen is divine. "Expecting no less from Gabriel's alter ego," Jared jokes as he steps out into the open dining room. "God, it smells heavenly. I'm so hungry!" Jared pulls out a chair and sits down, grabbing fork and knife, looking expectantly at Richard. "Feed me!"

"You only brought me here so that you have cheap housekeeping. I'm flattered." Richard puts down a plate piled with fettuccine, cream sauce, thick slices of fresh mozzarella and a sprinkle of basil in front of Jared. Sadie is already lying on the floor next to Richard's chair. "And your dog isn't much better."

"Don't be silly. Sadie _owns_ you." Jared moans at the sight of the delicious meal, definitely not against being fed and cared for. Before he can stop himself, the words are out of his mouth. "God, Richard, marry me!" 

Richard just laughs. "Yeah, I heard that you'd like that. But taste the food first, you might regret asking."

Hardly. Jared can feel a slight blush color his cheeks, and he bends over the plate, trying to hide the slip, ignoring entirely that Richard certainly hasn't forgotten the incident at the bar. He can't deal with that, not now. Freud would have been proud of him. Jared shovels in a healthy forkful of pasta. As the taste of the soft cream sauce spreads on his tongue, he moans. There are fresh peas in it. Damn, it's good.

"At least I know already that I'm able to make you moan," Richard says, smug. His eyes narrow in amusement as Jared's head snaps up. 

This time there is no way Jared can hide his blush, and Richard acknowledges it with a similarly smug chuckle. 

"You do remember. What I said at the bar?" Jared can't ignore it when it's out there, blatantly thrown into his face. Fuck, this is embarrassing. Jared can't decide whether Richard is flirting or teasing or what the hell he's doing.

"Eat your dinner." Richard says, chuckling, refusing to acknowledge Jared's confusion. He sits down across the table with a giant plate of food as well. "Did you get the scripts for our episodes?"

Jared shakes his head. "No. Er, yes. Today. Haven't had time to look them over yet, apart from the script for your first episode. We're not in that? Together, I mean. You're shooting Gabriel's return to Earth on Monday, or?"

"Yeah. Let's go over them tomorrow, our scenes. Discussed it briefly with Robert, so I know in which direction he wants it to go. I'm not a detail guy, but I'd love to try out different approaches. I think we need to consider seriously how to do them, I'd hate it if it ends up looking as if I'm not able to kiss you into oblivion. I don't want it to be uncomfortable."

Uncomfortable? Right. Or perhaps it might be? After all it's Sam and Gabriel, and Jared looks very much forward to see what the writers are going to do with the archangel. Sam hates the little shit, although he does admire him for his courage and his love for humans. Okay, so maybe Sam likes him, a little. "Nah, I'm fine with it," Jared nods. "As long as we understand the background and the feelings that make them... or Gabriel, because, Sam, he... I..." Jared's brain decides it's time to let him peruse the many ways they can actually kiss. Gently or hard and rushed. Deeply, friendly, tentatively. Desperately wanting. Desperately. Wanting.

Desperate want.

Fuck.

"Jared?" Richard is studying Jared's face with some amusement. "Where did you go?" 

Rapidly below the waistline, that's for sure. But that's not what Richard needs to know. "Sorry. It's just that it's so good to have you back. And the standoff between Death and Gabriel... it's going to be epic, both of them fighting to get to Sam."

"Gabriel's going to fight for the human he likes so much. And Death is going to stand firm, demanding that they stick to the natural order of things. I like the idea that Sam meets his destiny, if only for a while, in the shape of an ordinary serial killer, stalking hunters. And Gabriel was always brave, although he forgot for some time. He's got the balls to fight Death, if not the power." Richard grins. "Also, Death is shit at poker. Too honest. Gabriel, however..."

"Gabriel was God's general. I doubt that was where he got that good at poker." Jared laughs, imagining Death and Gabriel playing games for Sam's life. There are good things to be said about Gabriel, and Jared certainly likes the idea of Gabriel being robbed of all his powers, left only with his wit and the obvious courage he has when he's not being a cowardly runaway archangel. The mean streak that Gabriel has is going to serve him well in the human world. And so will his poker skills.

Richard echoes that thought. "My boy is going to be opportunistic and goal-oriented. Death won't know what hit him."

They both pause to eat their food before it gets cold, and Jared can't stop moaning a little, because the pasta really is damned good.

"So, what?" Jared finally asks, poking at a piece of leftover tomato. "Gabriel is human, left with little power, and he turns up, finding out that his favorite humans are in peril? Since I hadn't had time to read the entire script, enlighten me. How do we go from Sam, dying, to Sam, kissing Gabriel?"

"Because Gabriel is awesome, he kicks Death's ass, and Death has to admit that being stalked by a serial killer isn't natural, just like Gabriel's death at Lucifer's hand wasn't natural. Nothing is supposed to rob archangels of their powers, and they most certainly weren't supposed to fight among each other." Richard emphasizes his argument with a stabbing movement, indicating Gabriel's and Lucifer's version of _et tu, Brute_. 

"And? Why is it that he returns to demand Sam's life from Death in the first place?" Jared wants to know. "Gabriel hasn't exactly been nice to Sam, although he seems to think so."

"Pulling pigtails." Richard's smile is wide and warm. "You know, I like to tease you, that is..." Richard laughs. I mean... _Gabriel_ likes to tease _Sam_ because he doesn't know how to handle falling in love with a human."

"They put that in the script?" Jared stares wide-eyed at Richard. If that's the case the writers really have pulled their no-homo heads out of their collective asses and actually started earning up, making the truly edgy series it should have been a long time ago. The kiss is a start. 

"Unfortunately, no. My interpretation." Richard shrugs but his smile doesn't waver. "If you don't mind, and if the direction doesn't tell us otherwise, that's the way I'd like to play it, Gabriel being all fascinated with Sam, somehow projecting his love for humanity on Sam. On top of that, Gabriel has never been stopped from taking what he wants, a bit like Lucifer, actually. Spoiled, but in a different way."

"And now he wants Sam?"

"Yeah. He does. Very much." Richard's eyes shine with such intensity that Jared needs a moment. Richard is gorgeous like that, all heated up and eager to discuss whatever it is they ended up discussing, apart from love and kisses and passion. "Gabriel... if nothing else, he's used to take pleasure when he wants it. But it's not what it's about. I discussed it with Berens, and he agreed. Gabriel was very, very fond of Sam and Dean when he was killed, giving his life to save them. But Gabriel..." Richard pauses, thinking it over. "In my opinion, he's obsessed with Sam. As I said, pulling pigtails, coming to terms with his love for humans."

"I'd like that," Jared says. "Sam... I don't know how he'll react. Maybe confused. Angry. Not understanding what is happening, because Gabriel never showed him that kind of interest before."

"He didn't?" Richard asks, smug. "Maybe Sam was just too blind to see it? Or he thought that Gabriel didn't swing that way? If you ask me, Gabriel found Sam hot, right from that first episode where they think Gabe's a janitor. God, they were so in sync with each other, laughing and almost flirting. And in Mystery Spot, when Gabriel can't stand against the onslaught of Sam's tears? Shit, they were a more powerful weapon than an angel blade. I think that Gabriel fell in love with Sam then." Richard picks up his glass, turning it in his hands. "Appearances isn't everything, Sam should know that. He should perhaps investigate. He might be surprised at what he finds."

Jared is confused. He wants to ask Richard what they are talking about. _Who_. Because somewhere along their conversation something did change. That's another perhaps. Perhaps Jared is not ready to know, or ready to ask. "I... Are you sure that it's that clear?"

"Oh, come off it, Jared. You read fanfic too. It's common. Sam. Gabriel."

Flustered, Jared looks up. "No, I-" He's usually confident and relaxed in his masculinity and sexuality, but this... it's a bit much. "I tried, you know, when they were talking about Wincest. Wanted to see what it was all about. But not since then. It's... strange."

"Really?"

Jared gets a grip. He can't sit here like a teenage boy, lost in his crush, lost in the realization that Richard has been reading about them, Sam and Gabe, doing all sorts of stuff that Jared would like to do as well. "I didn't. Haven't." Jared consider for a moment the implications. "You did? I mean, seriously? Sam and Gabriel? Together?"

Oh, Richard has been indulging, all right, because his shit-eating grin is so bright that it makes Jared groan. Jared is partly embarrassed, partly intrigued. 

"Mm-hm. Seriously, there's some hot shit out there, if _Sabriel_ rocks your boat. I even sent a few to Glass. Okay, those didn't have any Sam and Gabe action in them." Richard says it like it's an everyday occurrence to him, reading porn on the Internet. Then he sets in the final blow. "And there's other stuff too. You. Me. Very much together."

Jared's stomach makes a flip-flop, making him gasp as his entire body feels on fire. "You... Oh, _God_!" Feeling panic overwhelm him, Jared grabs the dishes and gets up from the table. When he's done cleaning the kitchen, Richard seems to have forgotten the topic.

\- 0 -

Sunday morning comes with heavy clouds of embarrassment and confusion. Outside the sun is covered by a thick gray blanket of clouds. Jared stretches, his foot hitting Sadie who whines and looks at him like he's Lucifer reincarnate. "Sorry, girl," Jared tells her, reaching over to appease his offended dog. "So what do you say? Should we go get some breakfast?" Sadie looks at him with heavy, sad eyes. "Okay, so stay in bed, you lazy cur." He looks at the watch. The digital numbers blink. 7:00. "At least it isn't Tuesday," Jared says and rolls out of bed.

Refreshed by a shower, dressed in comfortable jeans, he walks down the stairs, the scripts for the upcoming episodes under one arm. He's met by the smell of pancakes and toast, coffee and bacon. Jared stops, breathing in hungrily. He is _so_ going to marry Richard, although he'll make sure to get up a bit earlier tomorrow and reciprocate for the meals. Jared makes a mean breakfast when he wants to.

"Morning, baby." The greeting is casual, no smug smile accompanying it, as if it's there, all natural and perfect and exactly what Jared needs to brighten his day. 

Jared can't stop himself from sighing happily. "That's certainly different from your standard breakfast. I got used to the instant coffee and the grumpy long time ago, so it's fine. I can cook myself if you'd rather sleep in. Want me to do anything?" Jared asks, opening the fridge to get some orange juice. Despite his offer to cook for himself, it feels so delightfully _perfect_ to have Richard rummaging around in the kitchen, feeling at home and at ease. It's boring domesticity, the kind that Jared loves so much, the kind he's been longing for. 

"Nope, got it covered." Pouring coffee in two of Jared's gigantic mugs, Richard whistles, clearly in a good mood. Pulling out his usual chair at the end of the table, Jared sits down, his mouth watering. Richard puts a mug in front of Jared, next to his copy of their scripts. Jared can smell minty toothpaste and shampoo, and he manages to stop himself before he turns his face into Richard's chest, wanting to get more, get to the core of Richard's own scent. Jared probably looks like Sadie when she's trying to sniff people in places where they don't want to be sniffed. "Let's go through them after breakfast," Richard says, looking at Jared a bit weird, not entirely without reason. "We could read some of the scenes we are doing together," Richard suggests and takes a step back.

"Yeah, great. Love to." Jared's voice betrays him, betrays how nervous he suddenly feels, when it makes an odd jump for a higher octave. He feebly reaches for the stack of pancakes, to have something to do that looks normal.

"You okay?" Richard sits down at the table, not across, but at the chair at Jared's right hand. Richard frowns slightly, clearly trying to determine what's wrong with Jared.

Nothing is wrong with him, except that he's falling in love with his straight friend, who might or might not be as straight as Jared believed him to be. And all the mixed signals and the innuendos and the teasing makes Jared nervous. But he can't say that, he can't make Richard feel as if he owes Jared anything just because he's accepted a kiss on film. 

"Yeah, fine. Just... hungry."

"Eat. We have work to do." Richard forks over a few pancakes on his own plate, sprinkling pieces of fruit and some maple syrup over them.

Wisely, Jared decides to do the same, making his own fruity, syrup-y pile of neatly made pancakes. Strangely enough the silence between them isn't uncomfortable. Jared has a habit of filling up pockets of silence with his usual friendly chatter, but it feels right, sitting quietly together, Richard glancing at the script next to his plate when he's not cutting off a piece of pancake. Jared makes a content sigh, pouring a himself a bowl of yoghurt before he takes his own copy of the script. Sam has brought a marker. He usually marks his lines neatly in bright neon yellow. He has a marker for Gabriel's lines, too. Blue. Sipping his coffee, Jared goes through his scenes, one by one, until he gets to the pivotal one, the one with Richard. 

With the marker in one hand, Sam gets on with it. 

 

15\. INT. MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT

Motel. Right. Sometimes the writers could be a bit more inventive, but whatever. It's cheap. Sam makes a straight line across the page, this time pink, to indicate where the shot begins before he reads on.

A tv is showing a film noir. The screen flickers. Sam is lying on the bed, asleep. Lights flicker and the TV shuts down, then turns back on. ZOOM to bottles on the table. The ground shakes. A few paperbacks from a shelf fall onto the floor. ZOOM in on door handle, shaking and rattling as if somebody is trying to open the door. Sam wakes up, sitting in bed, an expression of shock.

SAM  
The hell?

The door springs open, slamming hard against the wall. Door opening empty, rain pelting down outside. Sam jumps up, gun in hand. He continues to stare at the door as he pulls on a pair of jeans. He walks to the door and looks outside, trying to get the door closed, but the wind is making it difficult. ZOOM in on door knob. Sam grabs the doorknob and an instant later a hand is put on top of his. ZOOM out from hands. The lights flicker again, the room is dimly lit. Full shot. Gabriel's standing in the doorway. Lighting goes off behind his back. A very weak silhouette of his broken wings can be seen as the lightning flashes.

GABRIEL  
Hello, kiddo. Miss me?

Yes. Of course. Gabriel wouldn't just walk in the door, despite being thrown out from the void he might have been in until Metatron fucked things up. Earthquakes. Flood. Rain. The wrath of Heaven. Of course the resurrection and the imminent fall of an archangel won't happen quietly. Jared smiles. He thinks that this brazen, blatant arrogance that characterizes Gabriel has to show, no matter how human he has become.

Across the table, Richard looks up, raising an eyebrow questioningly. The corners of his mouth curl upwards as if he knows exactly what Jared is reading. "You like?" Richard asks.

"I... yes." Jared nods. "Getting to the good stuff," he adds, forcing down the insecure teenager he feels like at times. "Gabriel really makes an entry." Pointing at the lines he's reading, Jared says, "let me, I'm just about there." He returns to the script, one hand on the paper, following the lines with a finger.

Sam takes a step back, pulling his hand away. Gabriel grabs him, pulling him in close and presses a lingering kiss to his mouth. Sam fights weakly, then gives up. His arms are halfway around Gabriel. When Gabriel relaxes, Sam pushes him away roughly. Gabriel trips and hits the wall hard enough to hurt. He groans.

SAM  
What the- Gabriel? No, you're dead. You're-

GABRIEL  
All yours. And almost human. Not as fun as I thought it'd be. Although you might be able to help me with that one.

Jared pushes away the script, considering where he put his ability to think. Or breathe. Or anything but to imagine what it will be like, trying to keep it professional, to distance himself from the kiss that is happening between Gabriel and Sam. Gabriel. Sam.

Not _Jared_ and _Richard_ , no matter how much Jared wants it. At least he's not confused anymore. Jared knows what he wants. 

He wants Gabriel. He wants the kiss.

He wants Richard.

He wants it all.

Mornings and evenings, the quiet and the joking and the touches and the domesticity and the electricity between them.

He wants it all, and he wants it with Richard.

Jared sighs deeply because he knows that he has fallen in love without meaning to. A hopeless, desperate love that cannot be. Because Richard is...

Richard is looking at him.

"So?" 

"It's good. I like how Gabriel simply goes for what he wants, leaving it to Sam to catch up if he can."

"Yeah." Richard's eyes are sparkling. "Some people are like that. Slow. Really, _really_ slow."

That might be. And maybe Jared is catching up now, a little. He pushes his chair back, his coffee and yoghurt forgotten. He can't stop looking at Richard. The smug little shit just look at him as if Gabriel somehow is possessing him already. "So Gabriel thinks he's it," Jared says, his bravery nothing but a shivering little animal. "What do you say, let's have him prove it. Let's do that scene."

Richard leans back, stretching his arms above his head, all self-satisfied and so much Gabriel, that Jared shakes his head, clearing it so that Sam can take over. Because, Sam, contrary to Jared, is in no way fazed by angels or actors, no matter how hot. Jared gives Richard his best prissy Sam expression. "Are you just gonna to sit there?"

"Nope, kiddo." Richard's body language changes and he's up from the chair in a second, a tiny tiger on the prowl, all golden eyes and hunger and so much Gabriel that Jared imagines that he can hear the flutter of wings. "I'm going to play with you."

Sam slides off for a second, leaving Jared dizzy and nervous until he shoves Sam back in front, making it easier to deal with... all of it. "Show me what you got."

Richard slips into the scene so flawlessly easy that Jared can do nothing but admire it. 

Gabriel puts his hand on top of Sam's. He smirks, arrogant, confident, as he lets his eyes slide down Sam's body, appreciating every inch of it, as if he owned it already. "Hello, kiddo! Did you miss me?"

Wide-eyed and caught like a rabbit in the headlights, Sam clings to the gun with one hand, pulling his hand from under Gabriel's warm touch. With his mouth half-open in surprise, words forming but no sound comes out, Sam is pulled towards Gabriel with a hard yank, Gabriel's fingers bruising his wrist. "Wha-" Sam gasps before Gabriel's hand is firmly placed on the nape of his neck, fingers entangled in his hair. 

Lips. Heat. Need. Sam gasps as Gabriel's mouth is on his, warm lips pressed firmly against his own. Weakly he fights it, a hand on Gabriel's chest, but Gabriel is persistent. When Gabriel's tongue slides between Sam's lips—

—Jared moans, opening his mouth, desperately deepening the kiss as he wraps his arms around Richard's back, his fingers digging into the fabric of Richard's t-shirt. 

Richard's breath hitches, a small, shared gasp, the sound of Jared's name, barely audible before Richard kisses him again, harder this time. Jared's legs are giving, the ground disappearing under his feet as his world tilts, turning into a blazing fire of want, of urges. He abandons Richard's back to let his hands dance down Richard's chest before his fingers wrap around hipbones, tentatively squeezing and mapping out the small, hard hills underneath Richard's jeans. Turned around, still in Richards arms, pushed back to sit down, Jared clutches at Richard's sides, only to have Richard straddling him before he understands what is happening. Not caring, Jared emerges himself in the warmth of the kiss that never breaks entirely. There's only the slick slide of tongues and searching, kneading lips, now and again broken by a gasp for air, or by the need for a different angle, another tingle of electricity that jolts at the desire that Jared can't keep down.

The tingling scratch of Richard's scruff. The hand on his shoulder, thumb circling calmly as Richard lets go of Jared's mouth, leaving him breathless and with spit-shiny lips, hungry for more. Kisses on his neck. The damp slide of a mouth over that sweet spot that makes Jared moan loudly and his desires flare.

"I think," Jared gasps, clinging to Richard, "that we might have broken character."

"You sure?" Richard murmurs. "Because I'm frankly frigging certain that I'm doing to you exactly what Gabriel would like to do to Sam." He straightens up, tugging at Jared's hair so that he can look at him. "Okay, so he'd have you naked by now, and begging for it, but if you're not objecting, we'll get there soon enough." 

Sam swallows. Richard might be small, but he certainly leaves nothing to be desired when it comes to being bossy. "Sure you know what you're doing?" Jared smiles, trying to hide his slight insecurity. He's just large and clumsy and goofy, and Richard is brilliant and hot, so-

"Never been more sure in my life, Jared," Richard cuts him off. "You swore that you'd marry me, and things, you know, they weren't really moving as fast as I'd like them to." Richard moves in for another kiss, his lips so close to Jared's that there is merely the distance of a breath between them, Richard's upper lip ghosting over Jared's lower. "But now we're getting somewhere. So own up, kiddo. Gabriel and me... we know what we want." Richard kisses Jared slowly this time, gently and deeply. Intensely. 

"To be clear, being me, and not Gabriel," Richard says as he has to stop for a few seconds, letting them both breathe properly, "I want you. Not because of the show. Not because of Gabriel's feelings bleeding into mine. It's me, Jare. And I want _you_." He strokes Jared's cheek. "You have no idea what it did to me that night at the bar. Seeing that there was some truth in the promise you'd made, later... I... God, I was in love with you long before that night."

"But-" Jared protests, wonder and disbelief fighting each other. "You're straight!"

"Yeah, right. Dude, your observational skills leave a lot to be desired." Richard shifts, and Jared can feel his erection rubbing against his stomach. "Does that feel straight to you?"

It does, only not in the wrong way. "No. It feels..." Jared doesn't have words, so he does what he has wanted for so long: he wraps himself around Richard as well as possible, pulling him down so that he can kiss him again.

"I don't know about you," Richard says, his voice gruff from arousal and kisses, "but I'd really like to take this to the bedroom. My patience is running out, you see, because I've been thinking of nothing but you for months. Mostly naked and under me." Richard smiles, but there is this tinge of insecurity in the way he looks at Jared, as if he's not sure that this is what they both want. 

Jared is through playing games. "Bedroom. And if it's up to me, I'm never going to let you leave it." He reaches up and cups Richard's cheek. "I've wanted this for... since... too long."

Richard sighs, the slight tension in his shoulder disappearing. "You know, I really want you, too." Richard's eyes soften, but the golden fire in them doesn't die out. "I think I might be in love with you."

Jared can't get them to the bedroom fast enough.

 

**5\. Out of the Closet, into the Light**

Jared flips the steaks. Richard is sitting on the kitchen worktop, shredding some iceberg into little pieces. The smell of fried meat and the weak scent of Richard's homemade tomato mayo make Jared's teeth water. He reaches out, needing to touch Richard, just a few seconds of confirmation and comfort. The happy sigh that Jared lets out is heartfelt and content. It makes Richard look happy, too, as if they have some invisible connection, heart to heart. Jared can't remember being so happy. It has been four weeks, and somehow Richard's stay extended, the first week turning into the second, and the second week turning into the third without them noticing it, caught up as they are, in their desire for each other. 

They have both been busy, Richard filming an abundance of Gabriel's scenes with the other angels. They are going to start shooting the scenes between Sam and Gabriel next week, so Richard stays. In between work they make love, snuggle, watch DVDs. And then they make more love. They cook. They have even been out to dinner and done all the nice and cozy and hot _homely_ things that Jared missed so much. There really hasn't been any reason for Richard to return to his US flat.

And Jared realizes that he doesn't want Richard to go back. 

At all.

Ever.

Being totally sure, more certain about it than anything that he's ever been certain of in his entire life, Jared pulls the steaks off the stove. He steps over to Richard and takes the remains of the iceberg from his hands and puts it down on the table. He steps between Richard's legs, resting his on the worktop, one on each side of Richard. 

Richard frowns. "What?"

"I don't want you to go."

"You're cooking me dinner, baby, I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't want you to go back to your apartment, Dick. I want you to stay here."

Richard's eyes go from almond to teacup, still golden. "As in..." His mouth hangs slightly open, and Jared takes the invitation, kissing Richard forcefully until he yields, sinking into the kiss, his arms sneaking around Jared's waist, his legs preventing any retreat as he wraps them, too, around Jared.

"So," Jared says as they pull apart, "you're my boyfriend?"

"Looks a lot like it. I couldn't possibly let anyone else have you. You're mine." 

Jared smiles giddily. "I want you to move in with me. I want this to be official. If it's not too ear-"

"Just a sec." Richard looks positively wicked. He digs for his something in his pocket and pulls out his phone. "Gonna call the movers right away."

"You're not! Stop it, you asshole, you're in the middle of something important!" Jared grabs the phone and throws it on the kitchen table. "That's a yes, then?"

"It's a yes, and I'm not staying in the closet, so it's a big yes." Richard's smile is wide enough to wrap around the globe. "God, yes!"

The reply deserves another line of kisses, some of which make Jared moan and think of other things than dinner. He forces himself to a modicum of control. They can go to bed later. "Not too early?" he manages, wanting the reassurance. 

"I've known you for what, six years? I've probably been more or less in love with you for two. Last _year_ , Jare, is too late."

"Okay," Jared says, so happy he can barely breathe, breathless from kisses and love and having a man of his own. "And you can call the movers while I set the table." He kisses Richard briefly, then points at the phone. "What are you waiting for?"

"You to take your clothes off, you sexy beast."

"Oh, dirty suggestions already? Didn't know you had a kink for younger men." Jared sends Richard a seductive wink before he's back in his arms. "We never get to finish a meal here, do we?"

"Nope. Call the pizzaman if you want something to eat." Richard is unapologetic as he pulls Jared into the bedroom to have his very wicked way with him.

Twice.

\- 0 -

Taken a little by surprise by how much he looks forward to start their first take together, Jared is nervous and tense, in a good way. He likes the idea of Sam kissing Gabriel, despite Sam's love-hate relationship with the archangel, and he looks forward to kissing Richard in front of _everybody_ , knowing there is so much more to it, that Richard and he might be able to add so much more tension and feeling to the scene, for now hiding their love behind their characters. He likes how they are able to flaunt their secret in public, knowing what their kisses and touches mean, knowing that as soon they are done, Richard is going to take them home, so that they can indulge in love and sex and kisses and in the tenderness and happiness that Jared loves most of all.

Sighing happily, thinking about waking up with Richard draped over him and Sadie at his feet, Jared smiles giddily. He grins at Misha and Jensen who have decided to show up on their day off, probably to gloat and tease. Jared chuckles. They don't know half of it; in fact they don't know shit, and if they think they can tease him with something that has already been happening for weeks, they'll soon be the wiser.

Misha eyes him suspiciously as he slides into the chair next to Jared's. "So today's the big day?"

Jensen leans against Jared's back from behind, arms on his shoulders. "You sure?" he asks, no teasing. 

"Yeah." Turning his head to look at Jensen, Jared knows what Jensen is asking. "I'm not being brave or anything. I just... you know. It doesn't matter what people think, Jen."

"Yeah," Jensen says. "I wish..."

Jensen has nothing to do with Jared's decisions. Being with Richard. Accepting the way the storyline is going. Deciding not to hide. None of it has anything to do with Jensen. Still, Jared wants to step out into the open, taking the brunt of the attention, leaving Jensen's way to an openly acknowledged relationship with Misha just a little smoother. "Not everybody is going to like it, Jen. I _know_. But it's _my_ life. My happiness. The consequences of saying no are worse than..."

Jensen's warm breath ghosts over Jared's cheek as Jensen heaves a deep sigh. "It's just a part, Jare."

"Is it?" Jared can't stop himself from looking at Richard, returning to the set from make-up. His smiles, watching as his lover goes to speak with Singer. God, Richard is so hot, and maybe, just maybe, Jared is developing a small kink for Richard when he turns himself into bossy, arrogant Gabriel. "To me it's so much more."

Jensen frowns, pats Jared on the shoulder, and goes to wrap himself around Misha, in that not-as-inconspicuous-as-he-thinks way. Misha smiles, arm around Jensen's waist. "No matter what, there are always assholes who don't like what you do. You can't make everybody happy, anyway, so making _yourself_ happy... it seems like the right way to go." 

Jared knows that he's risking his career today, and so does Richard. Both Jared and Richard have consulted their agents. Luckily their agents both are confident that it isn't going to make a significant impact on the work they'll be offered. The character of it, however, is probably going to change. Jared doesn't think that it's worse or different than to be cast because of height or a broad chest and nice abs and with only a glimpse on his actual talent. Now that he think about it, he'd actually rather be recognized for kissing a man on screen than for his endeavors in the gym. It might even be interesting getting different and more challenging offers than playing the good-looking guy in daytime dramas like he did before. It isn't as if Jared is adverse to demonstrate more versatility than when he's merely playing a toned body that happens to be able to speak. _Supernatural_ won't last forever and he knows he has to work hard to get something that presents him with the same constant stream of interesting ways to improve his abilities and to use his talent to its full capacity.

"It's making me happy," Jared says softly, his eyes following Richard as he picks up his script, getting ready for their scene. Jared knows that Richard needs a moment to get into Gabriel's mindset, immerse himself in the idea of an angel, suddenly powerless and thrown into a mess of murders and death. He looks at Misha and Jensen again. " _He_ is making me happy."

" _He_ is wha—" Misha begins, but is cut short by Jared's PA. Still Misha forgets to close his mouth, and Jensen doesn't say anything at all. He was always quick on the uptake.

"Jared, please. You're on."

Jared sends Misha and Jen a smirk. They've been teasing him enough, now it's payback time. Nothing can make Jared apply for a Narnian Green Card. He is so in love with Richard that he can hardly contain the feeling and the love gives him courage and strength. The choice is easy, they're coming out, no matter the consequences. Despite their common decision, they haven't yet said anything to anybody, not even to Misha and Jensen. Jared has endured their teasing for weeks. It has not gone unnoticed, however, that Richard is staying over, but work has taken enough of the energy for Mish and Jen to allow them the luxury of truly ripping into it.

A little jittery and excited, still, Jared steps onto the set, bed on the left, the rain—a water hose and a sprinkler that one of the crew members is holding—pelting the windows. The bed he is supposed to have lain in is messed up. Jared looks for his mark, right at the door. He lets out a short puff of air, mussing up his hair with one hand, getting the prop gun from his back pocket with the other.

"Ready?"

Jared shuffles around, stepping onto his mark, happy that Singer doesn't ask him—again—whether he's comfortable with the scene. "Yeah."

The cameras are rolling and Jared leaves himself behind, stepping into Sam's mind as he worried, and with a gun in hand tries to shut the door. It swings madly back and forth in the wind. Thunderclaps and lighting go off, water sloshes against the windows of the motel room. Jared lets Sam gasp in surprise, his eyes widening as Gabriel steps in, a strong, warm hand possessively put on top of his own.

"Hello, kiddo. Miss me?" Gabriel almost sparkles with mirth and the arrogant close-mouthed smile makes Sam stand there, stunned. 

Caught in the surprise of encountering the archangel he owes his life, Sam pulls back his hand, totally at a loss for words. He'd never thought he'd see Gabriel again. Gabriel is _dead_ for fucks sake! Before he manages to do anything else, before he asks the million questions he wants to ask, Gabriel grabs his hand. Sam is fighting weakly when Gabriel pulls him tight, but Gabriel is strong, so damned strong. And suddenly Gabriel's mouth is on his, and there is this scorching heat as Gabriel claims him, lips and tongue and heat and hands and it's too good and too overwhelming and oh fucking God, it's so good and—

"Jared! Richard? Jared? Hey? Cut! No, _wait_! Keep rolling!" 

Singer sounds very confused, but Jared couldn't care less, because his boyfriend is kissing him and he agrees with the way things are going and so does Sam and right that instant Jared can't separate them, just as he is unable to separate himself from Gabriel-who-is-Richard. Somewhere out there there are catcalls and whistling and laughter and Jensen sniggering, telling Misha, "I told you so, baby." Jared looks at his two friends, giddy from the kiss, but clear enough to see Jensen kiss Misha. It's dangerously close to be a kiss on the mouth. Maybe they're closer to their own happiness than Jared thought.

Then Jared drowns in Richard again, in their kiss and in the warmth Richard exudes, and in everything that is the man he loves, all of it making the rest of the world disappear, making it utterly unimportant.

"Boys!" This time Singer sounds desperate. "If you don't snap out of it, I'm putting this on the gag reel! All of it!" 

"Oh." Jared laughs, slightly embarrassed as they break the kiss, Richard looking up at him with glazed-over eyes, kissy-lipped and dazed, too. "Sorry." He grins. Jared is so foolishly in love with Richard that Singer can broadcast the fact on CNN if he wants to. "DVDs are going to be bestsellers, then."

Richard gets a grip on himself. He looks smug as he cocks an eyebrow, sending Singer and the rest of the crew a cheeky grin. "So, we've been practicing."

"Extensively, I see," Singer says dryly. "Anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"That we'll keep practicing?" Jared says, a little more nervous now. He really hopes that Singer doesn't think it's going to be problem. Again, the writers were the ones who wanted the kiss, so neither Singer, nor the higher-ups would have a problem with Jared's real-life preferences. "Mostly in private, though."

"Happy to hear. Or we'll have to NC-17 this shit." Singer shakes his head. "I suppose congratulations are in order." He scratches his hair. "And maybe I should stop asking you if you're comfortable with the way Sam and Gabriel's relationship is going, then?"

"No, go ahead, continue if you like." Richard laughs happily and takes Jared's hand. "Letting you know, though, that Sam and Gabe are comfortably behind, not that there's real competition. I moved in with Jared last week, so Gabriel has some catching up to do. I even think I'm going to marry my boy before Gabriel gets to that point. Not that he's holding back as it is."

"Oh, you are?" A proposal already?" Jared sighs happily. He swore he was going to marry, and luck had it that Richard stepped into that damned bar. He couldn't feel any happier right that instant.

"In due time," Richard says, raising up on tiptoe to kiss Jared on the cheek, whispering his promise into Jared's ear. "You said yes even before you knew that you could have me. But I _will_ have you, papers and legal stuff and wedding and all. As I said: you're _mine_." 

"Yes," Jared says, with conviction. "I really am."


End file.
